yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Puchitto Racers
Yowamushi Pedal: Puchitto (Petit) Racers (弱虫ペダルぷちっとレーサーズ) is a phone app by Furyu available for iOS and Android, and functions as a collector game. It is due to be out of circulation at the end of February, 2017. Tutorial Players start with a short tutorial that goes through how to play the game at a basic level. This includes how to move your team on the road by swiping left and right, how to maintain stamina by swapping characters on the road, what objects to avoid, which items to collect, and racer skills/specialties. After the initial tutorial, players will receive at least a 3★ rider (highest level of 30), with a potential for up to a 5★ (highest level of 50) rider that can be their new Ace, as only characters 3★ and over can have Ace abilities. To fill out the rest of the team, players are given basic 1★ 41st Summer Inter High Sohoku squad members. The highest potential level of these starting characters will be 10; if characters of the same skins are repeated, the max level is increased by 5 (up to max level of 99. Any more repeated characters will be refunded in multiples of 5000 silver coins). When assembling a team, each rider is assigned a certain "コスト" or "cost" (essentially credits) that is spent when that rider is selected. The total amount of "cost" (or credits) a player can spend is determined by the player level, which maxes out at Level 99. For example, the maximum "cost" (or credits) needed to compile an all 5★ team is 300 (50 "cost" spent per 5★ character). Cost of characters 1★ - 10 2★ - 15 3★ - 20 4★ Chibis - 25 4★ - 35 5★ Chibis - 40 5★ - 50 The race and teams Players are involved in a 32-stage Nationwide Tour. Once gold is achieved on a stage, two tickets (instead of one) must be used to replay that stage. However, replaying a gold stage increases the chances of item drops. In order to clear a stage, players must finish wiht a Bronze metal or better. Players can use the same character of different skins in their squad because the abilities, stats and skills are different. The team must also stick to a 'budget', which can be increased through leveling up in the game. For examples: A 1★Ihara's skill will boost all Kyoto Fushimi rider's sprint speed by 1.1x for 10 seconds, while a 2★ version lifts it to 1.3x for 10 seconds. A 1★ Izumida's skill will boost his own sprint speed by 1.1x for 10 seconds, while a 2★ version (with the old Hakone Academy jersey) will do the same thing for all Hakone Academy members, and a 3★ version (with the current Hakone Academy jersey) will boost sprint speeds of all sprinters by 1.3x. By comparison, a 3★ version Tadokoro (with the Sohoku uniform, no helmet) will boost sprint speeds of all Sohoku sprinters by 1.3x. Stats categories (affected by levels) Stamina The amount of energy left a rider can use until they must be switched out for another rider. If a rider with low energy is not switched out, the rider will run out of energy and it will result in a game over. Climbers have the least base stamina, followed by sprinters and all-rounders. Stamina also drains less when a cyclist is not the ace. It is impossible to stay full, even if they are an ace for the team but are kept at the back until the goal area, unless if the player level is way above the others. (e.g. all level 20 4★ Chibi's vs. all level 10 1★ players on stage 1). Sprint Speed This number is the base top speed a rider can achieve on the flat sections (including level ups) without special abilities or chain combos (switching the lead rider multiple times). Items placed in the team tent can boost base stats. Comparing between characters with same star level and cost at level 1, Shinkai has the best sprint speed amongst sprinters, Ihara has the worst amongst sprinters. Climbing speed This number is the base top speed a rider can achieve on mountain sections (including level ups) without special abilities or chain combos. Waiting tent items can boost the base stats. Comparing between characters with same star level and cost at level 1, Toudou has the best mountain stats amongst climbers, Tsuji has the worst amongst climbers. Midousuji has the best climbing speed amongst all-rounders. Imaizumi, Ishigaki and Mizuta all have the worst, and identical stats (except: Imaizumi has the worst Guts.) Stats categories (not affected by levels) Concentration/Fighting Spirit Just like in the 41st Summer Inter High, where Tadokoro and Naruko ran through a cone rather than swerving to avoid it. It affects how much speed the player's team loses by hitting obstacles, including rivals (competitors). Waiting tent items can boost the base stats. Competitive Will According to the game's explanation, this has to do with acceleration to top speed, which is more vital during chain combos or terrain changes. This is important because chain combos can only be performed when the first person in the chain reaches top speed. Waiting tent items can boost the base stats. Guts This affects the speed lost as one tires, but it could be an inverse relationship. Waiting tent items can boost the base stats. This doesn't change based on star rating or levels. Manami has the lowest (worst) at 62, Imaizumi has 63, then Kinjou and Fukutomi has the next lowest at 65, many has 84, while Shinkai, Onoda and Imaizumi has the highest at 105. Special Items *'Love Hime CD': No stamina loss, and no speed loss from hitting obstacles and rivals for a limited time, it also multiplies the speed of all members by 1.3 (excluding chain combos). It costs 10 gold coins, and can be collected on the course to compound the effect. *'Black Manyu Figurine': Increase likelihood of a win or gaining places in the goal area (final sprint) by increasing photo items collected and presumed partnerships present in the team during a stage, which increases the stamina of the player's Ace against the riders placed between 1st to 4th. It costs 1000 silver coins, and can be collected on the course to compound the effect. *'Guaranteed Bottles': Definite likelihood of a colored bottle if the player wins the events stage, and may increase to two event bottles if it drops on the course. It costs 10 gold coins, but this can only be used 10 or 15 times per event. Items Items increases the level of each player's own special abilities, which is by decreasing the warm-up distance to first activation (e.g. 20km at level 1, making a 20-30 km stages ability-free because abilities can't be used or carry over from just before and at the goal area), and the distance to the next activation from the point the first one is used up. They are based on each character's favorite items. For example, Fukutomi has Apples, while Naruko has Bottled Milk. But each level increases the amount of the item required. (Need 1 for the first upgrade, then 2 for the second, 3 for third and so forth.) Speed-boost type abilities take longer distances to warm up than 'stamina-loss-reduction' type abilities. Many Kyoto Fushimi members have no items and no means of leveling up because as of the end of Season 2 of the anime, not much is known about their favorite items. Players also have a chance to gain 2k, 5k, 10k or even 30k silver coins upon buying the pack of 11 in the shop. Photo albums Album photos are screenshots from the anime. They’re more than just something to look at - the photos all increase a stat for a character based on certain criteria. For example: The one with Imaizumi and Onoda. A support from Imaizumi → Onoda: Onoda will receive 50 points of stamina if Imaizumi is the assistant and Onoda is pulling the team during a stage once this photo activates, when Onoda has about less than 50 energy left. All of these photos support some character based on who is on the team. It levels up and a new Ace-Assistant pairing and requirements are needed. They also increase an Ace's stamina in the goal area, and recovery as they tire uring the race. Achievements An extra way to gain gold or silver coins by completing tasks, from simply assembling a Sohoku, Hakone Academy, and Kyoto Fushimi squad, winning all races, winning all races in a region, to upgrading one's skill level to 99, even deliberately losing a race by draining a cyclist's stamina to 0, then use 1 gold coin to continue the race. If the player's team then somehow wins the race, that's at least three achievements done. Events/Updates Events are for gaining special 5★ characters or chibi 4★ card. Players can either spend gold coins to get one of 10 random 3★-5★ characters, or can complete an event to collect colored water bottles during a specified stage. (Even ones that have not been yet unlocked will be available.) This will get the player the character of note. Players should aim for winning the stage for more chances of item drops, but will not need to spend two tickets, just the one ticket. The event stages are separate from the main tour. Birthday and festival events repeat every year. Collecting 3 yellow bottles will earn 10 gold coins, and collecting 2 blue bottles will earn 10,000 silver coins. Collecting 10 or 15 bottles of the event character will earn their card. On 3 June 2016, to celebrate the birthday of Ishigaki on June 5, All Ishigaki 3★, 4★ Chibi, 4★birthday chibi, 5★ card and 4★ birthday chibi Midousuji card are up for sale as a special gacha. Additionally, players can collect event bottles to win Ishigaki's special 4★ birthday chibi card, which,boosts everybody's every skills by 1.2X for 10 seconds as an individual skill, and decreases steam's stamina drain by half as an Ace skill. Birthday items are also available for the waiting tent gacha. Starting 10 June 2016, there are extra team slots available (up to 4), so players can save teams to suit a particular type of terrain, and there is a retro event to get a 5★ Shinkai with Usakichi card, and a 5★ Arakita with a black cat and Bepsi card. From 22 June 2016 to 1 July 2016, you can get 4★ Chibi Sohoku riders (except Kinjou, Makishima and Tadokoro) in summer uniform in the shops. Also the event for Sohoku riders is now based a star-trading system. Costs and prizes (Trade Limit) ★6000 - Skill items (20 each) ★10000 - 10000 silver coins (99) ★20000 - Skill items (99) ★80000 - 4★ Chibi Sohoku riders (3 each) ★120000 - 5★ Chibi Kinjou and Tadokoro (10 each) On 30 June 2016, to celebrate the birthday of Makishima on July 7, Al lMakishima 3★, 4★ Chibi, 4★ birthday chibi, 5★ card, (including casual Makishima with increased climbing speed and stamina) and 4★ birthday chibi Tadokoro card are up for sale as a special gacha. Gold coin bottles and blue bottles are replaced with two more different event bottles. Collecting 10 gift pouches yields 4 birthday chibi Makishima (1.3X Team Climbing speed for 5 seconds/Sprinting and Climbing speed increased by 1.2X); collecting 10 green bottles with yellow stripes yields a 4★ Makishima in Sohoku uniform (Sohoku member's stamina recovery rate increased by 1.3X/Sohoku member's Climbing speed increased by 1.2X); collecting 5 light green bottles yields a 3★ Makishima in Sohoku uniform (1.2X Team Climbing speed for 10 seconds/Climber's Climbing speed increased by 1.1X ). Birthday items are also available for the waiting tent gacha. On 12 July 2016, to celebrate the birthday of Shinkai on July 15, All Shinkai 3★, 4★ Chibi, 4★ birthday chibi, 5★ card, (including Shinkai reading detective novel with increased competitive spirit and decreased stamina) and 4★ birthday chibi Fukutomi card are up for sale as a special gacha. Gold coin bottles and blue bottles returns. Waiting Tent In the update on January 8th, 2016, a new Waiting Tent option was introduced, where the player's team can be seen walking around a customizable tent before a race. The player will gain a Sohoku flag as a default wall decoration, which gives an attribute boost of +1 Competitive Will for all Sohoku members. Players can click on their current team members to see their catchphrases. Several of the character's favorite items and associated items, which can boost a member's stats, or further increases one's skill, can be randomly bought in a gacha machine and then placed in the tent. For example, placing a yellow kendana in the tent decreases ALL Tadokoro's skill activation distance by a further 1km. There are also more daily collections gained by clicking on the "gift" bag, ranging from silver and gold coins, tickets, visiting character cards, and photos. It is possible to randomly find items, coins, and tickets by clicking on the lockers inside the tent even after the daily gifts have been collected. Maintenance Period The game's maintenance period is between 2pm-4pm (Japan Standard Time, UTC+9), Tuesdays and/or Fridays, sometimes on Mondays or Thursdays. Gallery External Links * Official Twitter (Japanese) * Game Site (Japanese) * Tutorial Video (English) * Game App (Andoid) * Game App (iOS) Category:Games Category:Content